


Three People Billy Keikeya Never Slept With

by Aj (aj2245)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), House M.D., Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj2245/pseuds/Aj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three women (and endings) Billy Keikeya never knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three People Billy Keikeya Never Slept With

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written because I misread some directions on an LJ comm. Sometimes, not reading things closely works out!

_Jean Barolay/Billy Keikeya_ : Curiosity

-

The second thing Jean noticed about Billy were his hands. He'd been standing in the maintenance bay talking to someone and holding an official-looking clipboard. It had been him raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck that had originally attracted her attention.

His hands are large and well-formed. They're big hands, but graceful. Everything he does with them is perfectly controlled and calculated. His body may be somewhat awkward and too-big in that adolescent way that means he hasn't grown into his own skin, but he's always known what to do with his hands.

Those hands are on her now, stroking over skin. Feeling. _Learning._

"Higher." She whispers it across his jaw, lifting the cradle of her hips to bring him in, bring him down. She smiles reflexively while watching his eyes cross.

"Can't take this-" His breath comes in pants, hot and sticky in the close air of the bunk. Their skin is tacky with sweat and delicious friction. He's on top of her, but not in control. She's always in control.

"Too much," he gasps into her hair before desperately burying his face in her neck and _biting_. She arches against him, running her free hand down the curve of his spine and across the globe of his ass. When she finally reaches down and guides him into her, she savors the groan that echoes into the dark room. Jean sighs as he slides home.

The first thing she'd noticed about Billy had been how _young_ he was.

Raising her leg over his hip and grinding upwards and into him, she knows she doesn't mind it.

\---

 _Lisa Cuddy/Billy Keikeya_ : Not A Substitute

-

Lisa Cuddy is one of the first doctors airlifted to the decontamination center located on Ellis Island in the middle of Hudson Bay.

For the first few weeks, the only thing Billy knows about her is her name and the fact that she's a fairly important doctor here on Earth. Not super important, but high enough up in local circles and well enough respected that she's assigned to the Colonial Government circles.

He meets her during his first physical. She smiles at him, bright and genuine, before asking his name and directing him over to one of the cots.

Later that night, after things have settled and most of the other doctors have been flown back to the mainland for their own decontamination, he stumbles over her talking to Doc Cottle in the cafeteria. They're at the end of one of the long tables, drinking coffee and talking about something highly technical. It surprises him to watch her talking with Cottle; a man Billy finds to be one of the most intimidating people he's ever met. And that's saying something as up until just before the last jump to Earth, Billy had spent most of his time around Admiral Adama and President Roslin.

But he doesn't want to think about either of them. He's tired of crying and loss, and he wants to watch this shiningly pretty woman go toe to toe with the infamous Jack Cottle. A man who'd made men, women, children, and Cylons cry.

He spends nearly an hour watching them, savoring the laughter on the woman's face. Watching her talk with her hands, or lean in, eyes hard with concentration on whatever her companion was saying.

When she finally leaves, she stands and stretches. Billy can't help but notice the strip of skin that is exposed by her shirt untucking itself from her pants and riding up. He has to bite his lip to keep from groaning. There's just _something_ about her.

She walks by him on her way out the door, and he lets himself watch. Passing his table, she leans over and brushes a hand over his shoulder.

"You okay there, tiger?" Her eyes are a dark, deep blue, and it takes everything he has to answer.

"Yes. I'm fine."

He blushes when she winks at him, but feels more alive than he has in months. He watches her ass as she walks away, and it's amazing.

-

"I am flattered, you know."

The weeks have gone by in a blur of education on culture – apparently Earth was most of the twelve colonies compressed onto one planet in terms of culture, population, and general nuttiness – doctor's appointments, and boredom. Through some rather odd twists of fate, most of them probably having to do with Doc Cottle, Billy had ended up as Dr. Cuddy's informal Colonial liaison. Billy didn't mind in the least. He didn't have another job, as the new President didn't need (or want) an old aide and there had been Earth teachers flown in to teach the school lessons.

"What's that?" He's in the middle of putting books on a bookshelf and understandably distracted.

"That you like me."

He stops and eyes the woman, raising an eyebrow. "Of course I like you. You're nice."

"I know some very specific people who'd disagree with you on that score." Dr. Cuddy's smile is sly as she watches him out of the corner of her eye. She's unpacking a box, carefully taking each paper-wrapped piece out of a cardboard box. They're in the process of setting up her interim office. Billy had, of course, volunteered to help set everything up.

It was something to do with his day and a way to spend time with a beautiful woman.

"No, Billy." She glides over to him on heels that he finds slightly ridiculous and more than a little enticing. Her legs really do look fantastic in them. "I mean that you like me, like me. It's very flattering."

"You're a beautiful woman." It's been a long time – nearly six years, three girlfriends, and several near-fatal wounds – since Laura Roslin laughed at his prowess with women in a corridor. He's learned more from his time on Colonial One than just politicking and organization. "If I had anywhere to take you, I'd ask you out on a date. Unfortunately, there's not really anywhere to go around here."

"Billy..."

He's surprised to hear a thread of interest in her voice. Something husky that hits him in the gut. "Yes?"

Her eyes are dark in the bright natural light of the room; big and ringed with dark lashes that are, for once, clear of mascara and makeup. Her hair is pulled back from her face in a kicky ponytail and it makes look both younger and older than normal.

"I'm old enough to be your mother!" There is desperation in her tone, but more than anything, he hears the uncertainty.

He smiles at her, confidant. "I've had two mothers in my life, Lisa. Both of them are dead now. I don't want another."

He reaches down and tucks a loose strand of hair, one that managed to pull away from her hair tie, back over her ear. She shivers, just a little, and he seizes the moment.

She tastes like coffee and mints.

Later, panting into his shoulder and shuddering from the aftermath, she turns his face with the tip of her finger.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to meet them."

He nods and kisses her gently on the forehead.

"I know President Roslin would have liked you."

\---

 _Teyla Emmagan/Billy Keikeya_ : Homecoming

-

Their evening talks start the first night Billy, Commander Adama, President Roslin, Apollo, and Starbuck end up sprawled on the gateroom floor. One minute they'd been in the tomb of Athena, back on Kobol, watching an ancient hologram give them a vague map to earth, and in the next instant, they'd been staring down a squadron of startled marines, all holding guns.

Then Commander Adama had, apparently, pulled an internal suture during the debriefing and ended up in surgery.

Starbuck and Apollo were both camped out in the infirmary waiting area, whispering quietly to each other and looking tense and serious. The President, after throwing a few worried glances at the closed operating room doors, had moved over to Doctor Weir and requested to continue the debriefing. The younger woman had agreed, waving the President to follow her and her ranking military officer back towards the conference room they'd been in when all of the excitement had started.

Billy had moved to follow her, ready and willing to do his duty and keep and eye on his President – he'd just gotten her back, after all – but a gentle but firm hand had stayed his progress.

Surprised, he'd turned and found himself looking down at one of the most beautiful women he'd ever met, not including Dee.

"I do believe that Doctor Weir and Major Sheppard wished to speak to your President?" She raised an eyebrow at the title and waited for him to nod before continuing. "Your President on her own."

"I shouldn't leave her." He'd made to turn and follow again, but the shorter woman's hand had been firm.

"I am sorry to say that you do not get a choice in this matter. Billy, was it?" Like her hand, her manner had been gentle but unwavering. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair and nodded before dropping his face to his chest.

He was alone, surrounded by people he didn't know, most of whom had guns. The only difference he could tell about this 'Atlantis' so far was that they weren't under attack by evil robots. Yet.

"Yes." He straightens his shoulders, adjusts his tie, and stares down at the woman in front of him. "My name is Billy Keikeya. I don't believe we've been introduced."

The other woman smiles, and even though he's currently missing Dee with every fiber of his frighteningly tired mind, his heart kicks a little. "My name is Teyla Emmagan. Would you like some coffee or tea? We can go sit on the balcony and have a conversation."

"Actually, tea sounds nice."

-

After the sixth day, with Commander awake and being cajoled through a rather vigorous physical rehabilitation routine with Dr. Beckett, Billy asked Teyla to ask Doctor Weir for something to do.

The scientists had made little progress in figuring out just _how_ the Colonial Five – Doctor McKay's words, not theirs – had ended up in the middle of the gateroom. As it stood, getting them back had come to a complete standstill. While there had been, literally, hundreds of hypotheses and ideas bandied around, then discarded, there was just not enough information. There hadn't been _any_ kind of energy spike at all, let alone one that could be mapped so data could be sorted out.

As the days went by, hope for the Colonial Five had dropped through the floor. At this point, even if they made it back to the Tomb of Athena, _Galactica_ and likely the rest of the fleet was long gone. It was a sobering realization when the President had pointed it out and still stung all these days later.

"I just need to feel useful." Billy and Teyla were settled on one of the multitude of public access balconies. In the distance, the sun was setting, casting ribbons of light and color across the early evening sky. He'd missed the fresh air and had, so far, insisted on having these 'talks' outside. Teyla didn't seem to mind. "I've been working in some way since I turned fifteen. I don't know how _not_ to be useful."

"I will do what I can, Billy. Have you finished that book Major Sheppard lent you?" She is settled across from him, sipping a mug of something warm, watching him from over the brim.

The last few days have been odd. Okay, he's willing to admit that the last few months have been _odd_. He lived through an act of genocide that wiped out nearly twelve billion people, his family included. He'd survived and ended up as the aide to the new President of the Colonies. He'd gone from what basically amounted to a busy-work position that was the bottom rung of a long, boring, career in civil service to sitting in on all inner-circle meetings for the Colonial Government. He'd got a girlfriend.

And now, it was all gone again. There were just the five of them left now. And considering the hushed conversations and worried tones Dr. Beckett was throwing at President Roslin, there might, very soon, be only four.

"It was okay." He hates that his voice is shaking. But it's _Teyla_ , and she's the first person who's really listened to him in far, far too long. It's okay.

Her hand, when it curls around his, is warm. He tries to smile at her but it comes out wrong, and in an instant, she's wrapped around him, stroking his hair.

He doesn't cry. He can't.

-

Eventually, the Atlantis expedition finds a use for him. He ends up in the gardens, hauling peat, pulling weeds, and watering things. It's hard, dirty work that leaves him exhausted at the end of the day. It also gives him time to think. A _lot_ of time to think.

On the other hand, it also gives him more time with Teyla. Turns out, he wasn't the only one suffering from nature-withdrawl.

"Wait, he set himself on _fire_?" He's elbow-deep in the bean flats, pulling weeds and testing moisture. From the reports he'd managed to wrangle from Dexter and Oglala, the last set had gotten over-watered and rotted on the vines. He was determined to circumvent that outcome.

Across the way, Teyla was pruning some kind of spiny looking berry bush, her hands flashing sure and careful among the thorns and leaves. It was one of the plant snippets brought back from Athos and Billy was more than happy to leave her to it.

"Major Sheppard is not always... the most graceful of men."

"Seriously, _fire_?"

Laughing, Teyla dropped one of the dead-looking branches into the compost bucket next to her. "His eyebrows didn't grow back for nearly three weeks."

" _Tell_ me you have photos." Billy straightened, stretching his back out by reaching to the sky and going up on tiptoes.

"Mmm." Teyla set down her pruning shears and neatly removed the gloves she'd been using. "I'll show them to you this evening, if you'd like to come to my quarters for dinner?"

Billy grinned and hauled his own bucket towards the three large heaps at the end of the garden level. "I'd love to come. Is there anything you want me to raid?"

"No, that's alright. I believe I have what I need." For a moment, his friend looked almost... shy. But the expression was gone, almost before he'd caught it. Mentally shrugging, he dumped his bucket in the smallest of the three piles, waiting for her to join him.

"I'm going to head back to my quarters for a little bit. I'm supposed to be helping Pres... er. Laura for awhile this afternoon." He doesn't know what he'll be 'helping' her with. She's more at loose ends than he is, spending her days in treatment or reading or walking slowly with Commander Adama around the gentler decks. It's hard to watch her, but if there's one thing Billy knows about himself now, it's that he can deal with the hard stuff. It's worth it.

"Is she feeling any better? Did the tea help at all?" Teyla's presence is warm and comfortable next to his elbow. It's been two months, and he knows there's no way home. If he's honest, he doesn't want to _go_ home. There's guilt for that, but at the same time, he selfishly wants to stay here, where there's food and a concerted lack of robots trying to kill them. There are evil aliens, sure, but they were generally pretty stupid, all told.

He misses Dee, but less.

Teyla helps a lot. More than he's willing to admit.

"Yeah, some. She's just in a lot of pain." He shrugs his shoulders and wipes his hands on his shirt. "But Dr. Beckett is giving better odds than before. Turns out the surgeries helped slow it down a lot. I think if we ever track _Galactica_ down, he's going to come with us, if just to chew Doc Cottle out."

Teyla laughed and leaned into his side. "From your descriptions of Doctor Cottle, I'm not sure how well Carson would do with him." Her smile is bright and happy, and something in his chest loosens and warms at the sight of it. "Carson is rather... nice."

"Yeah, Doc Cottle would probably eat him alive. After press-ganging him." They boh drifted to a stop at the fork in the corridor that lead to their different quarters.

"How's six?"

Teyla beams at him. "That's perfect."

They go their separate ways.

He spends most of the afternoon reading to Laura. She finally kicks him out at a quarter to five.

"But it's just dinner with Teyla!" His protests sound weak, even to his own ears.

"You have _not_ improved all that much with women, Billy. Now go."

He swears he hears her laughing, even after the door shuts.

Teyla opens the door, smile wide and open. Behind her candles line the walls, and it's like he's seeing her for the first time.

"Oh," he says.

She kisses him first, but that's okay.

He never does see the photos.

Billy wakes in the morning, Teyla curled across his chest. He's breathing hard – a silent nightmare of months past heavy in his mind and lungs – but manages not to wake her up. The sun is rising and the air outside of her windows is pink with promise.

He smiles into her hair and goes back to sleep.

-fin-


End file.
